wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
No Mercy 2016
No Mercy (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on October 9, 2016, at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. This was the 12th event in the No Mercy chronology and the first since 2008. Event summary Nikki Bella vs Carmella After weeks of trying to fight off Carmella’s relentless and cruel attacks against her, Nikki Bella gained redemption by defeating The Princess of Staten Island in a hard-hitting battle at WWE No Mercy. The victory was anything but easy as The Princess of Staten Island was determined to earn the biggest win of her career at the expense of Nikki. Despite Carmella’s viciousness, Nikki remained resilient en route to conquering her rival. Nikki was aggressive out of the gate, forcing Carmella to go on the defensive. But, it didn’t take long for Carmella to turn the tables on the longest reigning Divas Champion ever, targeting her previously injured neck with utter disdain. At one point, Carmella seemed primed to pick up the win after locking in the Code of Silence on her opponent. However, after Nikki reached the ropes, Carmella lost her cool and subsequently, her focus. This opened the door for Nikki to hit the Rack Attack 2.0 for the win. With Nikki gaining the victory, will Carmella put a stop to her cruel actions against The Fearless Superstar? Or will this outcome further fuel the cruel Carmella? The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler Dolph Ziggler erased any doubts he may have had about his career as a WWE Superstar at No Mercy, defeating The Miz to capture the Intercontinental Championship and stay a member of the SmackDown Live roster. With his career on the line, Ziggler fought with heart from the opening bell, wasting no time in going right after the champion. However, The A-Lister employed a ruthless attack to take control of the match, grounding the fiery Showoff. Miz reveled in getting the upper hand, taunting SmackDown Live GM Daniel Bryan, who he demanded a contract renegotiation from before the match. The champion’s showboating gave Ziggler an opening to get back in the fight, unleashing a torrent of offense that nearly won him the match. The Miz resorted to desperate tactics, attempting to use the ropes and pull his challenger’s tights for leverage during pinfall attempts, even exposing the top turnbuckle and sending Ziggler crashing into it, but was unsuccessful in retiring The Showoff. The Miz targeted his right leg, but Ziggler survived the Figure-Four Leglock and more, rallying back to his feet and connecting with a Zig Zag. Maryse and Ziggler’s former Spirit Squad teammates tried to end The Showoff’s career once and for all, but were thrown out of the arena for their meddling. That allowed Ziggler to clock Miz with a superkick to win the title and keep his career on track. Naomi vs Alexa Bliss Alexa Bliss had a rough night at No Mercy that started with her finding out she wouldn’t be challenging for the SmackDown Women’s Title and ended with her on the losing side of a fierce battle against Naomi. On No Mercy Kickoff, Bliss was informed by Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan that Becky Lynch was unable to defend her SmackDown Women’s Championship due to a medical condition. Obviously, Bliss was not pleased with this news, despite also learning that she will get an opportunity to challenge the Irish Lass Kicker for the title on Nov. 8 in Glasgow, Scotland, on SmackDown LIVE. Bliss’ night would not end there, however. Despite not knowing who she would be competing against until Naomi interrupted her pre-match rant against Becky Lynch, the No. 1 contender had no problem controlling the contest in the early goings. Naomi proved to be resilient though, as she turned Bliss’ aggressiveness against her. Bliss locked in a cross armbreaker on her foe, but Naomi shrewdly turned the maneuver around, pinning Bliss’ shoulders to the mat for the 1-2-3. The surprising loss left Bliss fuming in the middle of the ring. With Bliss’ momentum coming to a halt thanks to her loss to Naomi, will she be able to bounce back in time for her SmackDown Women’s Championship Match against Becky on Nov. 8 in Glasgow on SmackDown LIVE? Results * Singles match: 'Nikki Bella defeated Carmella * '''Title vs. Career match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Had Ziggler lost, he would have been forced to retire: '''Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz © (with Maryse) * '''Singles match: 'Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss Other on-screen talent * '''Pre-show panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 076 NM 10092016dg 2239--624dd8d5fc622f8c183c94346779409e.jpg 077_NM_10092016dg_2253--de23f4d79090bcbbfdac607b367c0e67.jpg 078_NM_10092016jg_0551--447265e988062372d27034b5d272c001.jpg 079_NM_10092016dg_2265--bc7ef4eefbf17487e6f76aa516a6b5c7.jpg 080_NM_10092016dg_2282--98ec9b4ebe51fac0dc8f26aac3f60242.jpg 081_NM_10092016dg_2299--291bf905c19692b05e11b8dfafb1842c.jpg 082_NM_10092016hm_2033--b6b944eecf36f023e60c1c0118a80120.jpg 083_NM_10092016dg_2330--45dd6d4cf90fc848e72f386879880dd7.jpg 084_NM_10092016dg_2357--96b22c26036d9dd449550be17230b335.jpg 085_NM_10092016jg_0567--d2a739e9062f24fcc077e328c2a0fc4c.jpg 086_NM_10092016dg_2389--0a24d2519b586d951acde6b11512c40c.jpg 087_NM_10092016dg_2416--ca5eaafbbb4698f3e7e7b9a33f4618a8.jpg 088_NM_10092016jg_0588--69f7bc2e741798bf974bf99820075759.jpg 089_NM_10092016jg_0595--ff92d86cb5f953ec48bdf4d0cb47037a.jpg 090_NM_10092016dg_2443--5b024d6c415c17f0339441cf44b72514.jpg 091_NM_10092016jg_0602--8343367e497b77850018d7b1cb294fa3.jpg 092_NM_10092016jg_0608--d55b20222d851f8ad2a471a84a821dfd.jpg 093_NM_10092016dg_2463--d8adf40bcc9877b46ca8718dad05a8ea.jpg 094_NM_10092016dg_2469--d264f82ec2ebd4a6d199a2412ccd130b.jpg 095_NM_10092016dg_2480--83c94f80d664abe74a1af55aee535f4f.jpg 096_NM_10092016dg_2519--74391c3ac254621ea018743c7e7e32cb.jpg 191 NM 10092016dg 4727--86e15361c4654b969c300f1b4d14f325.jpg 192_NM_10092016jg_1371--326ef72b3936abd8eeeba5dc9db16c60.jpg 193_NM_10092016hm_5088--c6d7ad45d5733a92ace611c582e2e718.jpg 194_NM_10092016jg_1378--26513170584698e2876946b13b4dc322.jpg 195_NM_10092016dg_4746--b4323f81415da1cd94ac799d29678780.jpg 196_NM_10092016jg_1394--0ad3b6fb9abfdf34ca32ffe079ac273b.jpg 197_NM_10092016dg_4810--eb93e295682daec572ac05b49308d04b.jpg 198_NM_10092016hm_5120--b61d4edb93192740a18d81d6725071d9.jpg 199_NM_10092016dg_4897--433c8c1ca0f1c2449822d7d3b1ab70d6.jpg 200_NM_10092016dg_4899--8b66629520d77e60afb3e1188e8a182c.jpg 201_NM_10092016dg_4906--d3d66ee996c69c37f36115a9e64180a3.jpg 202_NM_10092016jg_1419--61a9d0bdc4bda23095a6997e3649692a.jpg 203_NM_10092016jg_1423--4f9f4822bf4f440593714949a9ce46e1.jpg 204_NM_10092016dg_4921--e59b677f4c6a7858ef4f52b9d59be9a4.jpg 205_NM_10092016hm_5137--87efef17583cc91df3eac51167e30161.jpg 206_NM_10092016jg_1431--62e20ca52efeacd25700dccf7da59b10.jpg 207_NM_10092016jg_1439--68f5ace0a3bfe034b255ea9ab382c0b4.jpg 208_NM_10092016hm_5142--03d84bb4c8db55480511259eec53cd94.jpg 209_NM_10092016dg_4962--f534bf9162cacf3713ced1ddf8f71f3d.jpg 210_NM_10092016dg_4965--edf98a8e28ce03043ad6f0fddac529e7.jpg 211_NM_10092016dg_4976--f657b9d1b64c1935dbbc8e0549962e91.jpg 212_NM_10092016dg_4995--ec4458405d8e296a06e09862c5bb67b1.jpg 213_NM_10092016jg_1454--4ef09d0097627dfe675620cad62947f2.jpg 214_NM_10092016dg_5015--1ac7be5c9331f751f416279a719043a6.jpg 215_NM_10092016jg_1465--6133d98e0fa569c9f157bba98b6ecc71.jpg 216_NM_10092016hm_5165--5e1480a8a72a5428f81a4a4d6a0358af.jpg 217_NM_10092016dg_5031--7d41816c6a090403ea6bb078fb745b64.jpg 218_NM_10092016hm_5074--bd6ed60d5e604a9413aae4d397472087.jpg 219_NM_10092016jg_1487--01ad074337b43fd36621f5bbafa97714.jpg 220_NM_10092016dg_5061--3fc819299c3c2a3520db0dde6e27e243.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Nikki Bella Category:Carmella Category:Maryse Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Naomi Category:Renee Young Category:Lita